


A lot can happen in a year

by flowersforme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, all other characters are made up and not irl people lol, ill tw stuff in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforme/pseuds/flowersforme
Summary: She lost him, but she found herself and somehow that was everything.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20





	1. Out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I wrote this for the Dreamcatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20! Make sure to read other works as well!  
> Thank you [ Laura ](https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist) for organizing it!
> 
> Based on Taylor Swift's songs: Out Of The Woods, The Archer, Shake It Off.
> 
> It's something different, hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: anxiety  
> Tw: car accident mention and description, blood - all three May 5th paragraphs

**March 1st**

**BREAKUP INBOUND?**

**Paparazzi caught the singer-songwriter Yoohyeon Kim arguing with her boyfriend Luke Smith just outside his villa in Los Angeles.**

**The 23-year-old newly rising actor is reportedly tired of the singer’s bratty attitude lately. And that’s no surprise because Yoohyeon left in her brand-new Range Rover, leaving the charming heartthrob to yell at our team, we quote, “What the f*** are you looking at? Leave already!”**

**Our sources say the relationship has been unstable for a while now.**

**Yoohyeon, the talented 24-year-old with already two Grammy awards in her cabinet is unfortunately not very talented at keeping a man for more than a year, but let’s wait and see how this one works out for her.**

_March 1st_

_Another argument with Luke. I don't know how much longer we can go on like this. He's just constantly on edge with the paparazzi. I didn't mean to tell him he's unsuccessful, that’s not what I said, but that’s what he heard. It's just that I'm so used to this, I can easily ignore the rumors and all the other crap people say. Actually, no. I'm lying. It's hard. It’s so damn hard and I want to cry because I’ll never get used to it. But I have to put on a show. I have to put on a face like it doesn’t concern me that everyone is watching my every move, just waiting until I mess up. It’s so tiring, but this is what I signed up for. But of course, my relationships are always my fault. Fuck, I hate them so much. Leave me alone, please._

_ March 3rd _

_Luke and I talked it out. Well, if sex counts as talking it out. The problem is that I just don’t feel a thing really. Sex is overrated, but why is it so boring though? Maybe I’m feeling this way because I’m still upset with him. I don’t even know why we did it, to be honest... He’s a good guy, but it’s just not working out. Like always. When has it ever worked out? I feel if I weren’t famous, I would already be happily married with two kids. Okay, that’s a reach, but you get what I mean… I’m just so anxious about everyone always watching and talking and commenting and spreading rumors and just gossiping left and right. Doomed from the start. Why do I even try?_

**March 8th**

**LUKE SMITH SEEN WITH FELLOW ACTRESS KELLY GREENE - CONFIRMED BREAKUP WITH YOOHYEON?!**

**The two were spotted at the Starbucks coffee shop. Sources say he ended things with Yoohyeon who was left devastated. Admittedly, it wasn’t meant to last anyway!**

**How will Yoohyeon feel about her ex moving on so quickly?!**

_March 8th_

_I have no words for these tabloids anymore. That’s his friend. They always try to create drama out of nothing. I felt uneasy seeing that, but she's just a friend. There’s no point in getting upset about it, I hang out with other celebrity friends too. Well, thinking now, I can’t really remember when it was the last time I did, but still. It’s not important. I'm not going to be childish about it. I trust him. He wouldn’t do this to me. Hope I’m not wrong._

**March 9th**

**YOOHYEON’S MANAGER DENIES BREAKUP RUMORS!**

**Handong, the manager of the young singer earlier today denied the relationship breakup. “Luke and her are doing well, stop spreading rumors, please!" she commented as we caught them entering the Gucci store, ready to splurge on the high-fashion brand’s new collection.**

_March 9th_

_I’ll always be grateful I have Handong in my life. She’s such a blessing. We might have started off badly, but she has been the best manager I could have ever hoped for, but also a best friend. I can always rely on her to fix things, and not just professionally._

_March 11th_

_I’m writing this as he is peacefully sleeping next to me. His breathing is calming me down. Today was actually really nice. We spent the day inside fooling around. He couldn’t find his necklace and when he realized it’s around my neck he chased after me trying to get it back. It was fun. It reminded me of last December when we were lying on his couch and he took a polaroid of us. After that, we moved the furniture around and danced. Just the two of us, away from the monsters. I’ll never forget that night, I felt at peace for once._

**March 16th**

**YOOHYEON KIM SPOTTED ENTERING THE STUDIO - ALBUM IN THE MAKING?**

**The 24-year-old has been spotted today at the LSY Studio. New album coming soon? The fans will need to be patient because the singer ran in without sparing us a look! Why so serious!?**

_March 16th_

_Today I had my vocal lessons with Siyeon Lee. She taught so many singers, the list is absolutely crazy. I always thought Hollywood would have more vocal coaches, but I guess she’s one of the best. How does Handong have all these connections, I’ll never understand. But it was really pleasant. She’s super professional, but also really sweet. She has a girlfriend named Gahyeon, a fitness instructor. I asked Siyeon if I could get a discount, luckily she understood the joke and it wasn’t awkward. Siyeon explained they met because one day she decided to get in shape and met Gahyeon at the gym. Gahyeon saw her struggling and offered to help her. Getting a nice body and a girlfriend, wow._

_March 20th_

_So… Handong has a girlfriend. What? She has been dating this music producer called Dami? She won’t tell me her actual name because she likes her privacy and I totally get that, but all of that is beside the point! What’s going on, why is everyone around me having pretty girlfriends? Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but it’s so... I don’t know, it's confusing. Maybe cute healthy relationships are the words I’m looking for._

**March 22nd**

**GIRL TALK WHILE HAVING BRUNCH - PAPARAZZI SPOT YOOHYEON HANGING OUT WITH A FRIEND!**

**The pretty brunette also has pretty friends! A cute red-haired was chatting to the singer while they ate brunch, enjoying the spring weather!**

**Fans already know that’s Minji Kim, the owner of a rising clothing brand Yoohyeon endorses. The two are childhood friends who were inseparable, but life and fame got in the way. It’s nice to catch up, right ladies?!**

_March 22nd_

_Minji and I hung out today. God, I missed her so much. We barely see each other nowadays. We’ve been both too busy. What a lovely human she is. She keeps me grounded and reminds me of home. I’m so happy she’s succeeding on her own, she has grown so much. She said the same for me. We just kept complimenting each other for the first ten minutes. I love her so so much. Also, that food was bomb._

_March 27th_

_We celebrated Handong’s birthday yesterday. It was a lot of fun, but my head is pounding like crazy. I don’t have anything else to write. Need painkillers._

_April 1st_

_Writing this on April 1st because my life is a joke. Luke keeps hanging out with other people and yes he can do that, but when was the last time we did something together? I’m not sure where this relationship is going. I feel like I’m going insane. I’m constantly on edge. Everything around me is blurry, I keep seeing paparazzi where there aren't any. I feel so fragile. Like everything is about to break and I don’t know how to fix it or fix myself. It’s like we are lost in the woods and we don’t know how to get out. I keep asking myself are we out of the woods yet, are we in the clear yet?_

_April 3rd_

_Handong keeps teasing me for my sexuality. I keep telling her I’m straight, but she just nods and smirks. Today wasn’t any different. I was scrolling through Instagram and saw Siyeon posted a picture of herself and this other girl who was one of the most beautiful humans I ever saw. Seriously, how do people make such pretty humans? So, the girl turns out to be Bora Kim, a choreographer. She has pictures with other singers, I’m assuming she is a big deal. I watched all of the dancing videos she posted, and wow. She’s amazing. The way her body moves in ways that are unexplainable to me. To be honest, I’m just amazed because I’m really bad at dancing. I don’t have two left feet, I have… I don’t know what I have, but it’s not feet. But I still dance. It’s fun and relaxes me. Maybe I could ask Siyeon to introduce me to Bora so I can take some classes or something. Actually, no, Siyeon will hate me. I asked her about Gahyeon and now I want to ask her about Bora. Okay, I won’t do it. I don’t want to be annoying. Plus, the Gahyeon thing was a joke anyway. Me and working out? Please._

**April 10th**

**HOT HOT HOT! CHECK OUT THIS VIRAL DANCE COVER!**

**Fans of the hip-hop singer Lil BB approve of the dance cover for his song “Shut it”. The cover was made by Bora Kim (27) a choreographer who has been in the industry since she was 20 years old.**

**Hours ago, the dancer posted her new video on her YouTube channel and it’s already at 1 million views! Her sexy moves definitely give the song a different feel! Miss Bora is hot like Bora Bora!**

_April 10th_

_I watched Bora’s cover and I’m still so in awe of her skills and talent. Not that I went to search for it, it just popped up on my YouTube page, since it’s a viral hit, but anyway, wow. I don’t know how she feels about all these comments from horny men. Not everything has to be looked at sexually. But also there’s nothing wrong with things being sexual. It’s just that her body and everything about it, the way she moves, it’s pure art. I’m speechless._

_April 11th_

_I showed Handong Bora’s video and I regret it. I hate her. She told me she knows Bora and that she’s gay. Okay and? Why should I care about it, I’m straight. She keeps insinuating that I have a crush on Bora and that I actually like girls and how Bora is a blessing because she is making me realize that. God, she gets on my last nerve. She said that she has Dami, Siyeon has Gahyeon, Minji is single but she gives her bi vibes, and then she made a disappointed face when she said I have Luke. And I hate how I can’t stop thinking about it. Ugh._

**April 14th**

**LOVEBIRDS LUKE AND YOOHYEON CAN’T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!**

**The couple was all over each other, making out at the Venice beach. They gave us the middle finger as they laughed and kept on kissing, ignoring the world around them.**

**Maybe trouble in paradise is postponed?**

_April 17th_

_I’ve been slacking on my writing lately. I just keep writing down a line here and there, hoping it inspires something more. I like this one in particular: The rest of the world was black and white, but we were screaming in color. I think it’s nice. It’s fun to play around with various lines, trying to piece them all together. One thing I have learned though over the years is to take it slow. No point in forcing it. The best work always comes out of nowhere, when you least expect it. It doesn’t have to be at 3 am. Sometimes it’s after lunch, where you are regretting eating so much and you’re lying on the couch hoping your stomach doesn’t explode. Creativity doesn’t have a set schedule. It just happens._

_April 25th_

_Lately, I keep clinging onto Luke and deep down I know why. I hang on to the feeling of hope, that everything will work out between us. Because that’s what I want. I want it to work out. I want us to get out of the woods, as I call them. But I think we were never meant to be. I can feel bad things about to happen._

_April 28th_

_We argue, we make up. We argue, we make up. We argue, we make up._

_We were built to fall apart then fall back together. How much longer like this?_

_May 1st_

_Are we out of the woods yet?_

**May 5th**

**YOOHYEON KIM AND LUKE SMITH SUFFER FROM A CAR ACCIDENT!**

**Today at 4:37 am, the couple was driving on the outskirts of Hollywood when Luke lost control of the steering wheel, the car crashed into a tree. Luckily, the couple didn’t suffer any major injuries. They are currently at the Los Angeles hospital getting checked up. We will report more on the story later.**

**May 5th**

**ACTOR LUKE SMITH LEFT THE HOSPITAL WITH 20 STITCHES ON HIS ARM!**

**As reported, in the early morning hours the couple suffered from a car accident without major injuries. They left the hospital without commenting much on the event. Luke gave us his bright smile and told us he got 20 stitches in his arm because the glass cut through. Ouch!**

**Yoohyeon on the other hand seemed in distress. Wearing a neck brace, she didn't want to comment anything and quickly got into the backseat of the black SUV.**

**Will this shake up their already rocky relationship or will it bring them closer together?**

_May 5th_

_I'm shaking so much while writing this. I don't know if I can even do it. But I just need to let it all out. I haven't been able to sleep. I don’t know how we’re alive. How did I suffer just a small concussion? Thank fuck we both wore seatbelts. We were bickering like usual and he kept looking at me and the next thing I knew he hit the brakes and we were slipping off the road into a tree. Next thing I saw was his bloody arm cut from the glass and I nearly passed out from the shock. Everything was so blurry, I don’t remember who called the ambulance. I think it was him. When he started crying, I did too._

**May 20th**

**YOOHYEON KIM POSTING LYRICS ON HER INSTAGRAM STORY? NEW SONG?**

**“Are we out of the woods?” was what the singer wrote with a black background on her Instagram story last night. What is behind it? What could it mean? A new song? Album? Is she insinuating something from the recent car accident or is she actually lost in the woods and that was a call for help? How did you get service Yoohyeon?!**

**Whatever it may be, the fans and us are excited for it!**

_June 6th_

_We’re spending less and less time together. And when we do, we don’t even talk much. There’s so much to talk yet we both push it aside. There’s a huge elephant in the room and yet we chose to ignore it. I can see it in his eyes that it’s bothering him. I’m afraid he can’t take it much longer. I think I will lose him. I don’t know what to do. It’s all so messy._

**June 15th**

**LUKE SMITH ANGRY OUTBURST AT PAPARAZZI - HIS BROTHER HAD TO STEP IN!**

**We spotted the actor walking around Beverly Hills with his brother, recovering nicely from his car accident from two weeks ago. Paparazzi were taking photos and Luke didn’t like that one bit!**

**“Hey, leave me alone, I’m here with my brother,” he said. The paparazzi were just doing their job and the actor began pushing them away, causing one man to trip and fall!**

**The situation escalated quickly and Luke’s brother Zack had to step in, pulling Luke away from the brawl that was threatening to happen.**

**Is Luke still on edge from the car accident or is his relationship with Yoohyeon on the verge of breaking?**

_June 15th_

_Remember when we couldn't take the heat_

_I walked out, I said, I'm setting you free_

_But the monsters turned out to be just trees_

_When the sun came up you were looking at me_

_June 19th_

_Handong told me that I was always transparent with my fans. They know something is off. I can’t hide like this forever._

_June 23rd_

_I can’t do this anymore._

**June 28th**

**LUKE SMITH UNFOLLOWS YOOHYEON KIM ON INSTAGRAM! OFFICIAL BREAKUP?**

**Die-hard fans immediately noticed the actor unfollowing Yoohyeon on Instagram and not only that, but he also deleted all of his pictures with her!**

**The couple has been dating since last autumn, who called it quits first?**

**June 30th**

**IT’S OFFICIAL! YOOHYEON ADDRESSES HER BREAKUP WITH LUKE SMITH!**

**Who would have seen that one coming?!**

**The couple officially split up as we can see by Yoohyeon’s story she posted on her Instagram account briefly mentioning the breakup. She wrote that it was mutual and reassured her fans that she is doing fine.**

**We all know what this means! New music coming soon! We can’t wait!**

_June 30th_

_We’re out of the woods._


	2. The archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: body image, weight - both August 6th paragraphs

_July 1st_

_I’ve been feeling a mix of emotions. I’m relieved because it’s finally over, but I also feel regret. I believe we could have worked it out. At the beginning of every relationship, I tell myself that I’m ready for combat. I have to mentally prepare myself for all the drama that unfolds and I have to fight through it, but each time without success. I want the relationship to last and be healthy, but I also want to see in which way will I fuck it up. I say I don’t want this, but what if I do? Cruelty wins in the movies. But this isn’t a movie._

_ July 5th  _

_I thought I would feel better once we break up, but I just feel worse. This is a much bigger and deeper issue than me just being in relationships that don’t last. I mean, there has to be a reason behind why they never work out._

**July 15th**

**EX GIRLFRIEND YOOHYEON KIM LONG FORGOTTEN?**

**Following his recent breakup with Yoohyeon Kim, Luke Smith, the charming actor has already replaced her with a hot blonde!**

**We can see the couple laughing with each other, stealing kisses, and looking absolutely adorable!**

_July 15th_

_I’ve got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you._

_ July 20th  _

_Handong dragged me out to go on a hike with her. We somehow managed to escape the paparazzi. Most of the time I didn’t even talk, I just focused on my steps and my breathing. Handong didn’t bug me with questions which I appreciate. Finding a friend with whom you can hang out in complete silence is a blessing. Talking is often a waste of breath._

_ July 21st _

_I think we should have just properly talked it out instead of arguing or just not talking. You shouldn’t keep things inside of you because they end up eating you alive. I’m guilty of that. Sometimes I keep stuff inside of me because I feel like I will hurt the person I have a problem with. I’d rather hurt myself than someone else. I’d rather escape bad situations than deal with them. You get brave one time and confront the person, and it ends up really badly just like you predicted it would. If you don’t choose your words wisely it will turn into a mess. You feel relieved it’s out there, but that feeling is quickly replaced by a bunch of negative ones. And because of it, next time you keep all those feelings inside of you until one day it all comes bursting out. But thinking about this now, maybe it’s not my fault. It’s the other person's fault for not trying to be understanding of the situation. Ah right, here I go again, playing the victim like always._

**July 27th**

**LUKE SMITH’S NEW GIRLFRIEND POSTS CUTE INSTAGRAM PICTURES OF THE COUPLE!**

**Ashley Dawn is already flooding social media with their cute pictures! We love to see a happy couple!**

_ July 27th _

_He looks happy. Maybe I really was the problem._

_ July 28th _

_Who could ever leave me, darling, but who could stay?_

**August 6th**

**ASHLEY DAWN SHARES TIPS AND TRICKS TO GETTING A BODY JUST LIKE HERS!**

**The rising influencer shares her secrets on getting a hot summer body! No wonder she managed to get with Luke Smith!**

**Looking great Miss Dawn!**

_August 6th_

_For years and years, I hated my reflection. I would look at my naked body in the mirror and just feel disgusted. Before, I was always really skinny and hated how you could sometimes see my ribs. So I tried to gain weight. It felt good seeing progress in the mirror. I felt happy for a little while. But then the media noticed it and of course instead of words of encouragement, they were extremely rude about it. I think one news source said I was pregnant. I don’t know how I managed to survive that period. I’m still really insecure about the way I look, but it’s a constant battle. A battle that I will win. I work on accepting my body every day. Step by step._

_ August 11th _

_Minji told me to stop searching for his name in the news and on social media, but it’s really hard to do so. Even when I’m looking at something else, I somehow stumble upon it or just subconsciously go check out his accounts. I had to give Minji my phone so she blocked him on Instagram and Twitter. At least temporarily. I feel so fucking dumb. Like a teen getting over a relationship that wasn’t meant to last anyway. But I promised her I’ll stop reading the articles. It’s for the better._

_ August 17th  _

_I’m so tired of all these people trying to get in contact with me. Did they forget how they fucked me over so many times? All of my enemies started out as friends. I’m still young, but at least I’m not naive anymore._

_ August 18th _

_I don’t trust anyone besides the people closest to me. I’m hesitant to let people into my life. They end up hurting me or I hurt them. I don’t know what’s worse._

_ August 19th  _

_Cause they see right through me_

_Can you see right through me_

_I see right through me_

_ August 24th _

_I keep telling Handong ever since the breakup to go on vacation or something, but she refuses. She’s such a workaholic. She still wants me to go take vocal lessons from Siyeon and to be honest, I agree. Sure us singers can sing, but you need to improve yourself every day. And Siyeon does help me a lot. She also has great snacks there._

_August 28th_

_I had my vocal lesson. And weirdly enough, Bora was just passing by the studio to give some things to Siyeon. So, yeah, we met. How do you say it, no homo, but she’s extremely beautiful. Like unbelievably gorgeous. Ethereal. When she smiled at me, my brain short-circuited. Also, she was just really sweet and friendly. It was funny to see the contrast between her dance covers and seeing her in person. She’s also very short. It’s cute. She’s cute._

**September 12th**

**MEET THE CHOREOGRAPHER BEHIND DIAMONDZ'S MOST ICONIC DANCE MOVES!**

**Getting into the showbiz since she was 20 years old, Bora Kim choreographed some of the most popular dances of songs we all know and love!**

**Born to immigrant parents and raised in the USA, ever since a young age, Bora knew she wanted to dance. She began her career by being a backup dancer and later enrolled in the academy.**

**“It was important for me to get my degree, it’s something I’ve always wished for and worked hard towards. After that, I told myself that the sky's the limit and if I put my mind to anything, I can achieve it,” says the 28-year-old choreographer.**

**We sure hope to see more of Bora’s choreographies in the future!**

_ September 12th _

_Bora really is a big deal, just kind of undercover. Kind of like Handong’s Dami. I wonder how they like their life without fame. Must be amazing._

_ September 20th _

_Lately, I’ve been so bored. I caught up with all the recent movies and tv shows. I don’t know what else to do. Maybe I should pick up some new hobbies. Or I should read that pile of books in the corner that keeps collecting dust. Or you know, do my job and start my new album. Yeah, no. Not feeling it._

_September 21st_

_I have no self-control so I searched for Luke’s name and made myself sad. Way to go._

_September 26th_

_Siyeon invited me to her birthday party. I was prepared to decline because I’m really not feeling it, but I think it will do me good to loosen up a bit. Plus, she said it won’t be too big of a party._

_September 30th_

_I’m honestly so excited for the party, I just hope the paparazzi don’t follow me. I don’t want to ruin Siyeon’s party. That happened so many times before and people got very angry. It’s not my fault though. I swear, those parasites would follow me to the toilet to see me shit. Woo hoo breaking news, Yoohyeon poops. Fuck off._

_ October 2nd _

_Siyeon’s party… Where do I begin? I met tons of fun and interesting people. Everything felt so genuine, no fake Hollywood type of personalities, but actual, real people who are passionate about what they do and it was such a breath of fresh air that I very much needed. I’ve met Gahyeon, Siyeon’s girlfriend. She was really nice, but too drunk after two beers, so I couldn’t really understand what she was telling me, something about Siyeon eating cereal when she’s sad, no idea. Handong came with me, but then later disappeared somewhere with Dami and I really don’t want to know what they were doing even though I know what. I asked Siyeon how did Dami and her became friends and she said they actually went to high school together along with Bora as well...which brings me to her. Miss Bora. Of course, she was at the party. My dumb ass couldn’t predict that she would be there. It was the last thing on my mind and when I saw her, I froze on the spot like an idiot. I’ve gone past the point of declining it, I do have a girl crush on Bora and no amount of preparation could have prepared me to see her in that red dress. That girl seriously makes me question my sexuality. It feels so weird writing it down like this. I’m just a bit confused about my feelings. I think she’s just that beautiful and that hardworking and just amazing that I’m in awe of her as a person. As another human. It’s not like I’m actually interested in being with her, it’s more that I want to be her. Anyway, she joked about seeing me dance on those award shows, and I got so embarrassed my cheeks flushed red. But then, she told me that I should just keep being me, that even if people find my dancing cringe, that I should just keep doing it because it makes me happy and I don’t know if I had a glass or two too much, but I almost wanted to cry. She’s so nice, I want to cry while writing this. We kept talking and out of nowhere I asked for her number, I don’t know how I managed to do it, but I have it, and yeah… She then had to go talk to more people but told me that she would love for us to hang out sometime. So, now I’m not sure when to text her or does she text me first or what. I forgot how new friendships work. But I felt good being with her and just talking. Hope we hang out soon._

_ October 6th _

_Guys keep trying to get with me and it’s so tiring. Leave me alone. I don’t want a relationship. I’m so tired of them. Nothing good comes out of it anyway._

_ October 7th _

_Easy they come, easy they go_

_I always jump from the train and ride off alone_

_ October 10th _

_I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost_

_The room is on fire, invisible ghost_

_October 11th_

_Playing around with lyrics is fun. Still no proper inspiration, but I’ll figure it out. I’ll let it come to me naturally._

_October 14th_

_I was bored today and felt lonely and I stared at Bora’s contact in my phone for ten minutes before texting her if she’s free anytime soon and she replied immediately which caught me off guard, but she said we could go get breakfast together, so we arranged everything and yay, seeing her next week!_

**October 17th**

**LUKE SMITH AND ASHLEY DAWN LOOKING STUNNING AT THE PREMIERE OF HIS NEW MOVIE “FLOWERS FOR YOU”!**

**The couple showed up to the premiere wearing the newest Prada collection looking absolutely gorgeous!**

**Luke said he’s excited for the movie and so are we! In theaters soon, you wouldn’t want to miss it!**

_ October 17th _

_I said I won’t search for his name, but I just had to prove myself that I’m over him and I’m so glad I am. Seeing his pictures, seeing him with another girl, I just don’t feel a thing anymore. I’m free._

_October 19th_

_Seeing Bora tomorrow!_

**October 20th**

**YOOHYEON KIM SHARES BRUNCH WITH BORA KIM!**

**We haven’t seen Yoohyeon in a while and today we caught her with the choreographer Bora Kim. We all know Yoohyeon isn’t the best at dancing, so maybe future projects are being discussed? Or just dance lessons she badly needs? Maybe boyfriend drama? Juicy girl talk?**

**Give us the scoop, girls!**

_October 20th_

_I hate myself. I was late for the meeting with Bora. Thankfully, she didn’t mind and laughed it off. We sat down in this small cafe she picked out and it was really cozy. I got recognized twice and took pictures with the fans. There were also some paparazzi. Bora asked me how I deal with it and I said I don’t. She laughed. I really like her laugh, it’s so funny and contagious. I got to know her a bit better. She moved here with her parents at the age of 6 and slowly made a name for herself in the business. I admired her a lot already, but getting to hear all of her struggles, really puts everything into perspective. I also struggled to get to the top, just like many of us, but I can’t imagine not being born here. It must have been so hard for her parents and her as well. But they really raised a great woman. She asked me about Luke and it got awkward for a second, so she quickly apologized, but I told her that it was okay. That I’m over it. The conversation slowly, but surely turned into me whining about my relationships and then stopped talking because I told her that I’m probably boring her to death. She said that it was okay and that if I’m comfortable sharing, she doesn’t mind me rambling. We ordered more food because it was really good, but also to keep talking. My poet-self came out and told her how I’ve been the archer and I’ve been the prey. I either inflict pain or someone else inflicts it to me. I break hearts or someone else breaks mine. She commented on the media always trying to make me out to be the bad guy and I had to agree, even though I’m sure sometimes they are right. I don’t know. I changed the topic to ask her more about dancing and if she has any new projects coming up. She said she is working on two new dances that she would upload to YouTube and I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and had to tell her how I watched every single one of her videos. The face she made is something I’ll never forget._

_October 21st_

_Handong is the most annoying person on this planet. She’s worse than the paparazzi. She texted me pictures of Bora and me yesterday and she just sent those emojis suggesting I don’t know what. Ugh. I told her it wasn’t like that. But she keeps pushing. I can’t stand her._

_October 22nd_

_Had a movie night with Minji. She fell asleep on me like three times, she’s such a baby. I’m liking all this socializing lately. It’s doing me good. Socializing isn’t so bad when it’s done with the right people that won’t drain you._

_October 28th _

_Bora and I keep texting and I don’t know how to feel. I feel really good talking to her, she always makes me laugh with her dumb jokes. Whenever my phone buzzes, I catch myself hoping it’s her and then I get so upset when it isn't. I think I’m either obsessed with her or just addicted to that feeling of being cared for. I don’t know exactly. When I started journaling, I told myself I won’t hold back, but it’s really hard to write this down. I think...I like...girls. Or I just like Bora. God, I don’t know. I don’t know. It’s all a mess. I didn’t need another mess in my life._

_November 1st_

_Dark side, I search for your dark side_

_But what if I’m alright, right, right, right there?_

_November 3rd_

_There is no flaw in her. I honestly can’t find anything. I’ve been trying to escape this situation like I always do, but there’s no reason for it. There’s no catch in Bora._

_November 5th_

_I tried not to text her to see if I miss her and I did well for an hour, but now I’m dying over here. I want to text her so badly, but maybe she’s busy and I’ll just annoy her. Why would she want to talk to me anyway? What if I annoy her all this time and she is just too nice to say anything? I do get really annoying… Now I’m sad, great._

_November 7th_

_She hasn’t been texting me either. I keep wondering if I’ve done something wrong, or said something wrong. I went over our texts and nothing catches my eye. No media reports on her either. She’s busy. She’s busy. Calm down. I sound like a freak._

_November 8th_

_I’m following this YouTube tutorial on how to dance for beginners and it’s so hard, how can Bora dance like that so effortlessly, I can’t even follow a basic ass dance. Also, I miss her._

**November 12th**

**BORA KIM DROPS NEW FIRE DANCE VIDEO!**

**The hot 28-year-old dancer posted her newest video on her YouTube channel. Showing off her contemporary dance skills, wearing only a white blouse and black shorts, and judging by the comments and the views so far, this might be another viral hit for the talented choreographer!**

_November 12th_

_I knew she was busy and damn girl, did she deliver. I texted her that I loved the video, I obviously skipped the part where I practically spat out my water seeing her dance like that and sat in silence for a while before clicking replay. She thanked me and told me she missed me and my heart skipped a beat reading that. Talking to her is just instant dopamine. I just want more and more. I’m so impatient, I want to see her again._

_November 15th_

_Seeing her again this weekend. I can’t wait._

_ November 17th _

_I suggested Bora we go on a hike because we could be alone, without anyone to bother us. I don’t want her to associate hanging out with me with paparazzi and fans trying to take pictures of us and constantly interrupting our talks. It was a weirdly hot day for November and she came prepared with her high ponytail, wearing a crop top and yoga pants with a sweatshirt around her waist. I would lie if I didn’t steal a look or two. Her water bottle was too big for her tiny hands. I joked about her being short and she pushed me into a bush. We laughed like mad and she had to pull me out. She apologized so many times, but it was all good fun. Honestly, she can push me again if I get to hear her laugh. We walked around slowly, taking pictures of each other, and it just felt good being there with her. We talked more about our careers, the media, friendships, family, the topics just kept coming. We got a bit tired so we sat down on this hill from where you can see the whole city. Some other hikers passed by us, but I don’t think they noticed me. I had my cap glued to my head the second I saw them. There was a moment of silence and we just drank our water and stared at the view, taking it all in. I was hesitant about asking the question, and she realized so she asked me what was wrong. Crazy how someone I just recently got to know can already read me so well. I told her I wanted to ask her something, but it wasn’t really my business. She smiled and looked me in the eye and said that I can ask her anything I want to know. I smiled back still a bit hesitant, but I began by telling her how I knew she was gay and she just nodded while patiently listening. I asked her if she has a girlfriend and what is it like to be with girls. I think she noticed where I was going with this, but she decided not to tease me and told me she is single, and I tried to keep my best poker face on, but I was screaming on the inside. She said she was confused at first like many people are when figuring out their sexuality. She had kissed guys before and tried to date them, but she just wasn’t feeling it. She told me about a sleepover Siyeon, Dami and her had when they were younger and all three of them came out to each other at the same time and it was so wholesome they began crying and hugging at 2 am. Bora said it made sense why they hung out together, that gays always stick together. That made me laugh, but also questioned my whole existence. She suddenly asked me if I have ever been with a girl or kissed one, and I just shook my head looking at the ground. The silence was unbearable. I could feel her eyes on me. My whole face was burning up. I thought I would get sick. I remember licking my lips and quietly saying “...but I want to.” I saw her slowly moving closer. She was looking down at my lips. She gave me one last look as if asking if I was sure. Just as we were about to kiss, people behind us startled us and we moved away from each other quickly as if nothing happened. Some overexcited children with their parents were yelling about the view. I made sure to hide away my face, but I could feel Bora looking at me. For a moment too long._

_November 20th_

_I miss her. We haven’t talked much after the hike day. I keep thinking maybe I misinterpreted the situation? But she was definitely leaning in. I’m not crazy. I saw it in her eyes that she wanted to kiss me. I need to stop overthinking everything. But I guess we’ll never know. Cheers to the people who interrupted us._

**November 22nd**

**YOOHYEON KIM ON A DATE WITH SINGER MAX LEE?**

**The two were seen together smiling and drinking beer at the local bar. Has Yoohyeon found another victim only to drop him off in a month? While we do admit, she has taste, don’t break his heart, Yoohyeon!**

_ November 22nd _

_Bora was excited to ask me to come to the dance studio today, she told me she would teach a class and then there wouldn’t be anyone in the studio but us, but I told her I couldn’t because I had other plans. She just texted me “Oh, okay, maybe next time.” I felt like shit, but Max wanted to hang out and I hadn't seen him in a long time and now I read what the news wrote and I want to die. I don’t want Bora to think I rejected her because I’m dating Max. No. Just no. I hate how they portray me, I hate it. I’m crying writing this down. I don’t want to lose Bora just because of this._

_November 23rd_

_Help me hold on to you._

_November 27th_

_If I had to go through all that crap this year for this day to happen, I would do it all over again. The guilt was eating me inside and I couldn’t focus on the tv show I was watching. It was 8 pm, Bora would still be at her studio. I quickly up and dressed myself and drove to the location of the studio. I rushed in and heard the music blasting. Peeking in, I saw her dancing alone. Our eyes met in the mirror and she stopped moving. I gave her a small smile before shaking my head and telling her to continue dancing. She waited for a bit before losing herself again in the music. I leaned on the wall with my hands behind my back carefully watching her. My eyes followed her every move. I swallowed her up. The music stopped and she walked over to turn it off. She grabbed a towel and dried her neck a bit. I complimented her on her dance and she quietly thanked me. It got awkward real quick. She looked at me and I looked at her and no one dared to talk first. I opened my mouth to say something but she was faster asking how my date with Max was. I rolled my eyes and snorted. I told her that it was nothing like that and the news just likes to write whatever it suits them. She nodded, but somehow wasn’t convinced. I told her that I mentioned it at the hike, how the media portrays me in a way that isn’t me. She walked closer to me to get some water and said that the hike was nice. I agreed. I watched her drink from the water bottle and brush her wrist against her lips. Those damn lips. She caught me staring at them and we made eye contact again. She asked me if I still wanted to kiss a girl. I swallowed my answer and just nodded. I don’t know who made the first move, I can’t remember it because it was all so blurry to me all my feelings came crashing down when I felt her lips on mine. It felt like I had kissed her before. It felt so natural to be kissing her lips as they moved against mine in a gentle way at first then slowly more intense. Her fingers ran down my cheek as she slowly pulled away staring into my eyes. She smiled and asked me how do I feel. I answered that I might need more practice. We kissed until our lips hurt._

_November 28th_

_Maybe this time I don’t have to be the archer nor the prey. Maybe this time I can be just me._


	3. Shake it off

**December 1st**

**YOOHYEON KIM SHARES A STORY ON INSTAGRAM - WHAT IS THE SINGER UP TO AT 4 AM?!**

**We ask ourselves, does Yoohyeon ever sleep?!**

**She shared a story of filming herself running through a street laughing madly as someone was chasing her, possibly a friend? New boyfriend? Can she make him stay?**

_ December 1st _

_Who knew months after my breakup, I would have a girlfriend that would chase me around my house with a knife because I laughed when she couldn’t reach a shelf in the kitchen. It was so funny, I can still hear her screaming at me and laughing while chasing me. My sides were hurting so much I had to stop and she started messing up my hair and tickling me, I barely got out of her grip and ran back into the house. I was still filming her as we circled the couch, playing cat and mouse, trying to catch our breaths. She told me I’m fast with those long legs. I’m lighting on my feet! Ignoring the dangerous knife she held in her hand, she had such a loving look in her eyes when she was looking at me. I asked her to put the knife down, that we can settle this. I couldn’t read her face when she smirked and slowly put the knife down. She walked around the couch. Hand sliding over it as she stared into my eyes. Before I know it, I’m pinned to the wall getting my neck sucked and bitten. I swear, I have never been turned on so quickly. A breathy moan escaped my lungs and I felt Bora smile against my skin as she continued to give me hickeys. She began unbuttoning my loose shirt and my heart was racing. Her hand ran over my tummy. And I knew it. It was happening. My first time with a girl was happening right at that moment. I was sure of it. She looked up at me innocently and leaned closer to my ear. “Too bad I’m too short and can’t reach your lips to kiss you.” That was all I heard when she pulled away from me. She laughed while getting her stuff and I was trying to stop her, but she said she had an early schedule in the morning. “Tease me again for my height and see what happens.” She blew me a kiss as she disappeared through the door leaving me there alone dumbfounded with my shirt unbuttoned. If she wanted to get back at me, she absolutely succeeded. But also, maybe she realized I was too nervous. Maybe she decided we should wait. I’ll definitely tease her the next chance I get._

_December 6th_

_I haven’t been able to see Bora for five days and I feel like I will go insane. I miss her so much. Everything feels right when I’m with her. I just feel so happy._

_December 7th_

_I told Handong about my relationship with Bora and she was insulted that I thought she didn’t know. I swear, I can’t hide anything from her. But still, she was very supportive as with everything else. She told me that even though she teased me about my sexuality that she didn’t want to cross any boundaries. I told her that I didn’t mind the jokes, they were fun, and maybe just what I needed to get the cogs in my head going. She told me maybe Bora was what I needed. A bit of change to the same old boring guys I dated. I was looking at her not sure whether to feel offended or not, but then we both started laughing. I asked her how things are with Dami and she said it was all good. She is busy working on new songs, so it was hard to see each other, but that’s life. I told her that I’m missing Bora a lot and she laughed telling me I’m in love. In love. As if. Not that soon. I mean, I don’t know. I think deep inside I’m still hesitant about being in a new relationship, but I keep telling myself that Bora just feels right. I told Handong to book us two a spa day, I badly need it._

_December 8th_

_Bora invited me to her studio tomorrow and even though there’s no way I will dance there, I still tried to get better overnight but without much success. I have been dancing on my own in my house the whole day long. I don’t know what those moves were, I made them up on the spot._

**December 9th**

**YOOHYEON KIM SPOTTED ENTERING THE KB DANCE STUDIO!**

**The singer was spotted at 10 am entering the KB dance studio owned by none other than Bora Kim. The two friends have been hanging out a lot lately. We assume Bora is giving Yoohyeon lessons in dancing because she can’t watch her embarrass herself any further with those bad dance moves we all know!**

_December 9th_

_I love how the news keeps writing about us as friends while she’s sitting on me and we’re passionately making out in the studio. Just gal pal things. I make out with all my friends, no biggie. The sky is blue, grass is green, the news are dumb. Anyways. When I came to her studio, she was teaching a class. Her bright smile greeted me and I sat down on the floor. I saw people looking at me, whispering my name, but my attention was on my girlfriend. It feels so good to say that. My girlfriend. I’m so happy. Watching her teach a class was a religious experience. I kept thinking, imagine having her as a teacher. And as if she could hear my thoughts, she told me to join them. I was caught off guard and kept saying no, thank you, this isn’t for me, we all know that. But the people there kept encouraging me and Bora gave me puppy eyes and she knows I can’t resist her so I said fuck it, and joined them, much to their content. At first, it was incredibly awkward. My limbs just don’t move in a way I want them to move. The dancing always turns out really stiff. I saw Bora trying to keep a straight face on while she was watching me struggle. It was a lot of fun nevertheless. Even some of the people there helped me out. I thanked them and they told me that I seem way nicer in person than on camera or in the media. I sighed hearing the same old story every time I meet someone, but just shrugged in a “Yup, that’s my life.” type of way. This one girl wondered why is Hollywood so fake and why the media hated me so much and I just told her, “Players gonna play, haters gonna hate, heartbreakers gonna break, fakers gonna fake, and I’m just gonna shake it off!” And I ended my incredible speech with a painful attempt at a twerk. I’ve never heard a whole room of people clap and burst into laughter so fast and loud._

_December 12th_

_Today was a lazy day with Bora. We were at hers and had a movie marathon. All cuddled up on the bed and I just exhaled and pulled her tiny body closer to mine. She giggled and told me to let her breathe but I know she loved it. I couldn’t even focus on the movie anymore. I was deep in my thoughts. She asked why I keep exhaling so loudly and I just smiled and told her how happy I feel being here, with her, together. She turned her head to look at me, her lips slowly showing that big bright smile that I can’t get enough of. Her, being her unpredictable self, jumped on me kissing me and we play-fought on the bed, wrestling each other. It was all fun and games until she fell off the bed and screamed for her life. My stomach was hurting so much and she was rubbing her butt, whining for me to stop laughing. God, I do love her. I love her so much._

**December 15th**

**ASHLEY DAWN REVEALS: “LUKE SMITH CHEATED ON ME WITH KELLY GREENE!”**

**The influencer didn’t hold back when she exposed the actor’s cheating scandal on her Instagram story! Ashley posted screenshots and pictures with proof that Luke indeed had hooked up with his colleague Kelly Greene, the main actress for the upcoming tv show called “Loyal”. Pretty ironic, huh?**

**Luke and Kelly have known each other for years, and before Ashley came into play, he hung out with Kelly even when he was dating Yoohyeon Kim. Was he cheating on Yoohyeon as well?!**

**Stay tuned because more drama is coming!**

_December 15th_

_I had to fly to New York to prepare for the Christmas concert that will take place there. We were flying with my private jet and I was happily texting Bora. I wanted to show Handong the funny texts, but then I noticed her serious expression while she was staring at her phone. I asked her what was wrong and she showed me the article about Luke cheating on his girlfriend. I read it in silence and just shrugged it off. “Not my problem anymore,” I told her. She said that the paparazzi will bug me about it the second they see me. I know that. I know they will. But I have Bora. I don’t care about Luke. I don’t care about his drama. I will book Bora a flight so she can come with me to the concert and watch me perform. Or just sent my jet over to pick her up, whatever works. Does it hurt that he might have cheated on me when we were together? Yes. I feel stupid. But that was in the past. Fuck him. I don’t care anymore. All I care about is Bora and myself. I won’t let him ruin anything for me. I worked hard for this happiness._

_December 16th_

_Bora asked me about the article and I told her I’m fine, that I’m over it. She said she doesn’t understand who would cheat on such a beautiful human. I joked and told her that I agree, that Ashley is great. She shouted over the phone that she meant me, and I quote, “You fucking dumbass!” Have I said I love her? Because I do. I told her I’m bored at this big hotel and that I’m thinking of her. She got all emotional and began crying out of nowhere and I asked her if she was on her period and there was a silence before she said yes. I obviously didn’t tell her about the surprise, that she will be here with me for Christmas. I just hope she doesn’t have any major plans, but she didn’t mention anything so I think I’m safe._

_December 19th_

_I’m so bored in my hotel room, I went out and bought so many art supplies. I used to draw and paint and be really creative as a child, but somehow lost it along the way. I love art. I love drawing. I love painting. You name it. So, why am I not doing it? I was asking myself before hopping into a taxi that took me to the closest art shop. I didn’t know things were so damn expensive. How are people supposed to afford all of that? I feel so grateful to be in a position where I can afford these things without having second thoughts. But it’s always a humbling experience. I went back to my hotel room and began my old/new hobby. I put on some music and just painted whatever I felt like painting. I was never particularly good at it, but then again, what is good art? It’s all very subjective to me. We shouldn’t judge art by if it’s good or bad. We should look at it as: has this piece of music, this painting, this poem, has it touched me, has it touched my soul, has it made me laugh, cry, feel something, anything? If the answer is no, that art is just not for you. It doesn’t make it bad art. I think that’s a selfish way to look at it. It didn’t make me feel a thing so it’s bad. No, I don’t think that’s how it works. Sure, maybe you could argue that some art is objectively good or bad, but it still doesn’t sit right with me. Art is just art._

_December 20th_

_Yesterday I rambled so much about art, my brain got tired and I fell asleep like a rock. I drew some landscapes, some abstract stuff, I even tried drawing Bora but her whole beauty cannot be translated to paper. She’s walking art. Art that I will soon get to see because I told her about my plan and told her everything is sorted, that she will stay with me in the hotel room and she was screeching over the phone, I had to put it away from my ear. She said she cannot wait to see me, to kiss me, hug me, see me perform, and that I’m going to be great as always and that I’m the best girlfriend ever and if Handong wasn’t at the door telling me to go, I think I’d never hear the end of the compliments. Not that I would mind though._

_December 25th_

_I’m actually writing this on the 26th because I didn’t have time once Bora and I got back to the hotel room… So, it was Christmas, and I couldn’t see Bora before the concert. Her flight was late, and I was scared she wouldn’t make it but Handong took care of everything and they met properly and all that stuff. I’m sure they will have plenty to discuss about me in the future. Annoying. I was getting ready backstage, hair and makeup, warming up my vocals and I saw Bora’s tiny head peek from the door. I got up from the chair, startling my makeup artist and hugged Bora so tightly, giving her kisses all over her head while she hid her face into my chest. “I thought you wouldn’t make it!” I pouted and saw she looked down at my lips badly wanting to kiss them but we were in a room full of people, not such a good idea to come out like that. She told me Handong was the hero and I saw her smirking from the doorframe. I smiled so hard, my cheeks hurt. Bora told me that I need to hurry up so she let me be. She didn’t miss the opportunity to kiss my cheek, and quickly wipe her lipstick off of it. When it was time to get on stage I took Handong by the side and properly thanked her. She said, “Taking care of your career is my job, but your happiness is my job as your friend.” I was trying my best not to cry minutes before my performance so I just hugged her tightly. It was my cue to go, and I began singing the first few lines of the legendary song “All I Want For Christmas Is You” before running on the stage and meeting the roar of the screaming fans. Light snow began to fall, the bright lights everywhere, Christmas trees, the atmosphere was magical. I had no clue where Bora was, but I know she was watching. I made sure to sneakily replace one “baby” with “Bora” in the song. I don’t know if people picked it up or not, I didn’t go check social media, but I also couldn’t care less. I don’t know how I will properly come out, but I’m trying not to think about it for now. If they catch me, they catch me. At this point I don’t care. And I sure as hell didn’t care when Bora and I entered the elevator at the hotel and were all over each other. I knew there were cameras. I knew the possibility of the staff leaking the footage was very high, but I just let my feelings take over me as we stumbled to my room, pressing each others bodies on the wall in the hallway, our hands having a mind of their own. I barely managed to insert the key card to let us in the room. God, when she pushed me on the bed, I was hers to take._

_December 27th_

_Yesterday we didn’t do much. Basically hid all day in the hotel room. I’m still mentally recovering from the best sex I had in years. I messed up my diary entries because of it, damn. Bora is just giggling and hitting me playfully whenever I mention it. She said she noticed I’m easily impressed with everything she does to me. I told her that that makes sense because she’s an amazing woman, and while she agreed, making sure she dramatically whips her hair over her shoulder, she softly said that maybe in the past I just wasn’t treated right, that maybe my heart is broken without me even realizing, that maybe that’s why my previous relationships didn’t work out. I kissed her and leaned my forehead against hers, thanking her for mending it bit by bit._

_December 28th_

_Today we got back home. Bora slept the whole plane ride, drooling on my shoulder. Yesterday we walked around New York. The poor baby got exhausted. I pulled the blanket over her body and she snuggled closer to me. We have a bed in the jet, but she fell asleep before I could even suggest we move there. I told Handong about the elevator and hotel, but she shrugged it off saying the staff would be fired if they leak anything, even if they do we will sue them. So, that was reassuring a bit, Handong doesn’t play around. I told her I still want to come out, I don’t want to hide Bora forever. She looked out of the jet and I saw her thinking of ideas but then she simply shrugged and said that I should do it in a way I’m most comfortable, and whichever way, that she would, of course, support me. I thanked her and moved a hairstreak out of Bora’s face. I already have an idea._

**January 1st**

**WAIT, WHAT!? YOOHYEON KIM JOINS THE QUEER CROWD?! KISSING BORA KIM ON NEW YEAR’S EVE!**

**Oh. My. God.**

**Yoohyeon Kim just revealed she’s in a relationship with the choreographer Bora Kim.**

**Yes, you’ve read that right.**

**The singer posted an Instagram post with her now known girlfriend Bora captioned “Can't wait to spend this year with you by my side. Thank you for everything. I love you.”**

**She finally had enough of these boys and got herself a woman! And what a beauty! Our sources say the couple started their romance back in October when they were first spotted in public on a brunch. That one was definitely a date!**

**“Yoohyeon already saved this year!”**

**“I knew she couldn’t be het. I knew it.”**

**“Imagine being so powerful, your post overshadows the first day of the new year!”**

**These were just some of the many, many positive comments from Yoohyeon’s fans.**

**We will closely follow this relationship, surely Yoohyeon can make Bora stay unlike her past endeavors, right?**

_January 1st_

_I’ve been laughing the whole morning watching Bora angrily comment all these articles about us. I told her to get used to it. Soon they will paint her whatever color suits them. We had multiple party offers for New Year’s Eve, but we were too lazy to go anywhere and opted for Bora’s apartment. I love it, it’s cozy and feels very homey. We also decided not to go outside for obvious reasons. Staying hidden for a few days won’t hurt. She’s an amazing cook, I think we’re good._

**January 5th**

**LUKE SMITH ON EDGE ABOUT YOOHYEON’S COMING OUT POST!?**

**Spotting the actor getting into his Jeep Wrangler, he answered he doesn’t care about his ex-girlfriend being in a new relationship with a girl!**

**“Why the f*** should I care that she’s some lesbian now? I didn’t even see the post, she has me blocked.” He made a face and drove off as fast as he could escaping further questions.**

**Yoohyeon blocking her ex-man on social media? We aren’t surprised, but he does seem a bit salty, don’t you think?!**

_ January 5th _

_My life is going so well I forgot that Luke existed. Thank you Minji for blocking him for me. I knew I could trust her with that one._

_January 7th_

_This was the first time I’ve spent my birthday without a major party. At first a birthday party plus a coming out party seemed like a great idea, but the more I thought about it the more I became lazy. Spending it with Bora was more than enough for me. She taught me some recipes, we played twister which was hilarious, tried shooting popcorn into each other’s mouth, later we tried couples yoga and failed miserably. It was one of the best birthdays ever. She got me a new journal because she saw this one being old and worn-out, she said it was time for something fresh and new. I couldn’t help but think about it all a bit metaphorically. She also got me a framed picture of her, but that’s besides the point. I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend._

**January 12th**

**YOOHYEON KIM AND HER GIRLFRIEND SPOTTED ENTERING THE LSY STUDIO!**

**First time in public after the big reveal on the first day of the year, holding her girlfriend’s hand while entering the LSY studio. The two lovebirds seemed in a good mood as they happily waved to the paparazzi.**

**Can Bora be Yoohyeon’s inspiration for her new album?!**

_January 12th_

_Saw Siyeon after a long time. She hugged me so tightly, my lungs wanted to explode. She told us she didn’t expect us to get together, but here we are. I was supposed to have my vocal lesson, but all we ended up doing is talking and filling Siyeon in on everything. Her question is Bora as loud in bed as she is usually made me laugh so hard, especially when Bora threatened to pour water on Siyeon’s keyboard. Siyeon promised me I will have actual vocal lessons next time, but only if I come alone._

_January 19th_

_I came by Handong's place and Dami was there. We began speaking about music and the award show coming up soon. She told me 7 of the songs she produced were nominated. I always thought Handong is biased when she says that Dami is a genius but she might as well be one._

_January 22nd_

_Bora has been busy with her dancing stuff and she told me she might open up a new dance studio if everything works out and I’m so proud of her. She’s incredibly hard-working and not for a second did she give me the impression that she cares about my money or my fame. She is her own person and I fully respect that. But I do miss her and I want her here all the time._

_February 14th_

_Oh, Valentine's day. I always expected so much from that day and I was always disappointed. But, not with Bora. She is currently in Chicago, so we couldn’t spend the day together, but we video chatted until 4 am, the time I’m writing this. It would’ve been longer if I didn’t tell her to go sleep or she would look like a zombie. She yawned and asked if she would be a cute zombie… Yes, Bora, yes you would._

_February 15th_

_I’m still debating whether to go to that award show or not, but I might just go to support Dami. Also to dance my ass off for all the haters._

** February 22nd **

**YOOHYEON KIM: “LUKE SMITH IS A LIAR AND A DIRTY CHEAT!”**

**We caught Yoohyeon Kim at the red carpet for the annual FFY Award Show asking her about the possibility of her ex boyfriend Luke Smith cheating on her.**

**“Hey, hey, hey!” she cut us off, tapping the interviewer on the arm. “Just think while you’ve been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could’ve been getting down to this sick beat!” she pointed to the music blasting in the background and walked away hand in hand with her girlfriend Bora Kim.**

_February 22nd_

_I saw Luke bring his new girlfriend to the after party. Never saw her before, no idea who she is, but for some reason she rolled her eyes at me and mouthed ‘Oh my god, look Yoohyeon!’ to him. Instead of giving her a reaction, I turned around looking for Bora. When I spotted her flawless long hair, I pointed at her, gesturing to come over and dance with me. I don’t care if I looked stupid, especially with her as a professional dancer. I had fun and that’s all that matters._

**March 1st**

**FAIRYTALE INBOUND?**

**Paparazzi caught the singer-songwriter Yoohyeon Kim carrying boxes with her girlfriend Bora Kim just outside a villa in Los Angeles.**

**The 25-year-old singer is reportedly moving in with her girlfriend Bora Kim. And that’s no surprise because the couple has been dating for a couple of months now.**

**Her girlfriend yelled at our team, we quote, “Hey, stop filming us and come help out!” Both girls laughed as they disappeared behind the big gated doors.**

**Our sources say Yoohyeon bought the villa for a staggering $27.6 million!**

**In the past, Yoohyeon wasn’t very lucky with relationships, but let’s wait and see how this one works out for her.**

_March 1st_

_Another fun and productive day with Bora. We are almost done moving in. Everything is going so well. She’s doing great with the paparazzi. She went from being known in her circle to dating someone as famous as me. Of course, sometimes the new-found fame bothers her, but she said she can handle this crazy life as long as I’m with her. She makes my heart warm and I still get butterflies just by looking at her. As if I would ever leave my source of happiness. With her, I don’t have to put on a show. Everyone is still watching my every move, just waiting until I mess up, but I catch myself not caring about it. I truly feel free. I feel like I was reborn and life is only now starting. It’s like I got this music in my mind saying it’s going to be alright. And with Bora by my side, I’m certain it will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, find me on [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/flowersforyall)


End file.
